Sam Rider and the Devil Ring
by cgal120
Summary: Based on the plot line of MySims Agents  Wii . Sam Rider was always a smart child, but can she and her friends uncover the truth of her fathers murder, a corupt government, and an evil corperation? Better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Summary

When Sam Rider's father, Doctor Michael Rider, was murdered, she vowed to figure out the truth.

Now, the evil Alexandra is plotting an event that will shake up the whole fabric of space and time, good and evil. Can Sam and friends use their detective skills to save the world, or will they loose everything they hold dear to them.

_**A/N: This is entirely based on the plot of MySims Agents. I have twisted the plot and characters slightly to make it my own, but it's still for that game! **__**J**__** Well, R&R! **_


	2. Prologue

_**Chapter One**_

_**2000**_

Children swarmed the normally quiet streets of Harrowsmith, knocking on the doors of strangers chanting the same little question: "trick or treat". The air was colder than last year, but that didn't faze the children; they carried on through the harsh night, dressed as creatures of the dead.

"Mummy, why can't I go out too?" pleaded a young girl as she gazed out of her bedroom window. She had pure red hair, and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to see things that others could not.

"Because you're too young," said the girl's mother. She had eyes the same shade of blue as the girl, but had hair as black as the night sky.

"You always say that," the girl pouted.

"Samantha Jane Rider," the mother sighed. "I will tell you when you are old enough, believe me."

"But Mummy, that's not fair," Sammy explained with a streak of logic so mature for a girl of five. "Even when I am old enough, you could still say I'm not just to protect me."

"I'll be fair," her mother promised. "Now, bed," she commanded.

"Can't I watch for a while longer?" Sammy begged. "I want to be awake to see Daddy!"

Her mother sighed. "Fine, but you're to go to bed as soon as your father comes in to say goodnight."

"Okay!" Sammy beamed.

Sammy sat her window and watched as three groups of children came and left in their scary costumes. How she longed to join them, but she remembered what her mother had told her. The five year old sighed. Who was to say when someone was old enough? Wasn't the choice up to the person concerned? She pondered this as she watched a fourth group of people approach the house. These people were different. They were older, and they were wearing green and black jumpsuits with the letter 'A' embossed on the front. Sammy recognised the 'A' as the logo of Ali Inc, the corporation in which her father worked as a researcher. One member of the group looked up and spotted her. He smiled warmly at the child, and she smiled back. They were friends of Daddy, they were nice. Sammy listened at the top of the stairs, behind the banister, as her mother opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs Rider," a woman said. "Is Dr Rider back home from work yet?"

"No," replied her mother. "Why?"

"No reason," the woman replied. "I just needed to discuss some research with him."

"And it took a group of six of you to discuss research," her mother observed.

"They are a part of the research, Mrs Rider," the woman explained. "If you would be so kind as to tell your husband we stopped by, then we will leave you to your evening."

"I'll tell him," her mother assured the group.

Sammy rushed back to her bedroom, and peaked out of the window. She watched as the group left without a backwards glance. _Why did they want to talk to Daddy?_ She thought.

Blinking hard, Sammy fought to stay awake. It was nearly half past eleven now, and her father should nearly be home. She desperately wanted to see her father before she went to sleep, so he could tell her another of his fantastic stories of magic and mystery.

Finally, Sammy beamed as she heard her father's car pull into the driveway. She lay back on her bed and waited for the sound of the door opening and her father's voice calling to her mother. There was the door... So, next must be...

"Madison?"

Sammy sighed when she heard him. He had a voice that could melt all of her troubles.

"Madison, I'm home,"

"Hi, Michael, how was work?"

"Eventful," Michael said.

"What do you mean?"

"There was uproar in the lab. Alexandra wanted to keep our research for herself, but with that amount of power at her disposal it would tear this dimension into another. There was a fight, and Rebecca Johnson left to hide the research."

"Has anyone found Ray Parish yet?" Madison asked.

"Not yet," Michael sighed. "I feel truly sorry for him, he was a good man."

"Yeah, he was always kind to Sammy when she went to the lab with you; and Rebecca. She has a daughter too, right?"

"Yes; she's a month older than Sammy; they always got along."

"Shame," Madison sighed. "Speaking of Ali Inc; a group came over earlier to discuss some research with you."

"They were probably trying to get the research for Alexandra," Michael said.

"Hmm..."

"Is Sammy asleep?"

"I don't know," Madison yawned. "She said she wanted to wait for you to come home, so probably. She's stubborn, like you."

Sammy giggled. She was so happy to be described like her father. She listened intently as his footsteps softly crept up the stairs and towards her door. She smiled as Michael came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Bud," Michael smiled. "What're you still doing up?"

"I wanted to see you before I went to sleep," Sammy said, barely hiding a yawn.

"Well, I'm here now," Michael said. "So, lay back, close your eyes, and drift to sleep."

Sammy did as he said. She got under her duvet, rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Michael stroked the side of her head with his thumb, until the child's eyes remained shut, and her breathing deepened. Michael kissed her on the forehead, and went back down stairs.

Knock... knock... knock.

Three slow, heavy thuds sounded against the front door of the Rider home just as the clock struck midnight. Madison started from her sleep, and rubbed her eyes. Next to her, Michael was sat up and on the edge of the bed getting his dressing gown on.

"You're not seriously going down there, are you?" Madison questioned.

"I'm just going to see what's going on," Michael said. "Just stay here; I'll be back in a minute."

Madison sighed, but remained in bed. Michael walked to the bedroom door and out onto the landing. The stairs creaked as he made his way to the front door. Slowly, Michael reached for the handle. He pulled it down, and opened the door. Looking outside, Michael saw no one. Suddenly, headlights blared out of nowhere, and a car sped down the road past the Rider house. As it went by, someone leant out the window and fire two shots at Michael. They hit him first in the stomach, second in the head. He fell to the floor with a loud, heavy clunk.

The loud bangs had woken Sammy up. Her little body shot up, and she gasped, as though she had just woken from a nightmare. Sammy listened as feet ran past her door and rushed down the stairs. Next, she heard her mother scream. Sammy's eyes widened at the sound, and she shivered as a draft from the open front door flew into her bedroom. Curious, the child clutched her dressing gown from her chair and stepped out onto the landing. She sat on the top step and stared down at her mother and father. Blood was flowing from her father like a fountain, as tears flowed at the same pace from her mother.

"Mummy?"

Madison looked up at her daughter.

"Go back to bed, Sammy."

"Mummy, why's Daddy on the floor?"

"Go back to bed, Sammy," Madison repeated.

"But..."

"NOW!"

Sammy jumped and ran back to her bed, flinging herself completely under her duvet. The child sobbed silently, clinging onto her teddy bear, desperate for answers.

"Can I see him, Mummy?"

"No, Sammy, it wouldn't be right."

It had been four days since Michael's murder. Madison had dressed Hailey in a brand new black dress, and had pinned her hair into her father's favourite ponytail.

The funeral had been slow. Different people Sammy did and didn't recognise said how sorry they were. Sammy merely stood there and frowned. She was unhappy, not just because her father was gone, but because no one would let her see him. She needed to make sure he had rested on his pillow and closed his eye. She needed to stroke his head with her thumb to make sure he was at ease, just as he had once done for her. No one seemed to understand that.

The attendants were now at the Rider home helping themselves to nibbles Madison and her mother laid out for everyone.

"He was too young," one mourner sighed.

"Thirty-three," said another.

"The smartest man I have ever met," sobbed another.

Sammy was sat on the stairs. She was staring at the spot where her father had died. Her mother had thrown out the mat on which her father had bled, and replaced it with a new one. A tear rolled down the child's cheek. She hadn't even got to say goodbye. Whilst she had been left alone (the adults were all talking to Madison) Sammy began to think about that night. Her father's murder had something to do with Ali Inc. She was sure of it. One way or another, she would discover the truth; even if it took all of her life.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? R&R please! **_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Two**_

_**2010**_

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP!_

I slammed my hand against my alarm clock with such force it fell to the floor with crash. My eyes shot open and assessed the damage.

"Oops," I muttered.

"Sam?"

I sighed as Mum called my name.

"Yes?"

"What was that bang?"

"Just my alarm clock getting a taste of its own medicine," I called back, shaking my head.

I stepped out onto the landing and sat on the top step. Mum was stood at the bottom looking up at me.

"Please tell me that you didn't break it," Mum sighed. "I can't afford to buy you a new clock."

"I'm pretty sure it's alright," I said. "But, then again, I could probably fix it anyway."

That was true. Since Dad died Mum and I had had to find a way to equal out the burden of housework. Our agreement was Mum did the cooking and cleaning, and I fixed things, and believe me, in my house things got broken on a regular basis.

Mum just shook her head and went back to the kitchen. I followed her, grabbing my toast and milk. We both sat down in the living room and watched TV.

Twenty minutes later, Mum walked back into the room whilst I was watching _Sonny with a Chance_. I turned my attention to Mum, as she grabbed her coat from the door handle.

"I'm going to work now," she said, coming over and kissing the top of my head.

"Okay," I sighed. This was routine now, but it was still weird being alone in the house where my Dad had died.

"I'll be back around ten to eight," Mum said, heading towards the front door. "Make sure you're ready for school."

"Sure, sure," I said. "Last day of school for the summer holidays, why would I want to miss that?"

Mum laughed and shook her head. I listened to the tumblers in the door and my mum's fading footsteps. When the door shut, I knew I was alone.

At quarter past seven I put my plate and mug in the sink, and went up stairs to get ready for school. I slowly brushed my teeth, and then got in the shower. I scrubbed my pure red hair, washed my face (and other places) and turned off the tap. I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. After drying off, I put on the outfit I'd picked out the night before; blue jeans, blue and white stripy polo shirt, and black _Converse_ sneakers, and put my hair up in a plat.

After packing my bag, I went back downstairs and looked through my notebook.

I'd grown up a lot in the past ten years. I wasn't the giggly five year old desperate to go trick-or-treating, in fact I couldn't stand Halloween. It was just a stupid excuse for supermarkets to gain a profit from over-selling sweets and chocolates. My life had been pretty much marked out the day my Dad was killed. Mum had always told me I had an abnormal grasp on reality and logic, so I used it to become a detective like the characters in Dad's stories. In my little notebook were all the cases I had solved in the last year. I was just waiting for the day I could become a real detective and solve my father's murder. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the police had still not solved his murder. I will though, one day.

My attention was shifted away from my notebook as the Ali Inc logo appeared on news. I turned the volume up on the TV a listened to the report.

"In an uncharacteristic turn of events, the CEO of Ali Inc, Alexandra, has announced that she will be visiting Harrowsmith Community School today," the reporter said. "She was quoted saying 'Harrowsmith School has had an excellent year, what with the awards for highest achieving schools and almost all of this year's leavers achieving Bs to A*s on their GCSEs. I wish to congratulate the school and see each class.'

And in other news..."

I turned the TV down. The reporter was right, this was uncharacteristic. Alexandra has many employees (or minions, as I often thought of them) to do trivial tasks as going to a school. What was she up to? Just as my detective brain started to kick into gear, Mum came through the front door interrupting my thoughts.

"Sam?" she called.

"Yes," I snapped.

"Why so grumpy?" Mum teased.

"I was thinking,"

"That's not good," Mum laughed.

"Alexandra's visiting the school today," I told her.

She was suddenly serious. "What?"

"It was just on the news. She's coming to congratulate us, and see each class."

"Sam, do not get on the wrong side of that woman," Mum warned me.

"I know; I didn't intend to do so,"

I looked at the clock and quickly stuffed my notebook back into my bag. It was eight o'clock, which meant I had to leave to meet my best friend, Tyler Lewis.

"See you later, Mum," I said, hugging my mum and heading to the door.

"Behave yourself today," Mum called.

"Sure, sure."

"It's weird," Tyler noted as we sat down at lunch.

"What d'you mean?" our friend Dawn Jones asked.

"Everyone is on edge on the last day of school," I guessed, looking at Tyler, who nodded.

"The lessons aren't lessons today," he said. "People should be happy, excited! But, it's like there's a big cloud over the school."

"Even the teachers are jittery," Charlie Kendall said.

"It's all because of the visit from Alexandra," I said, dropping my voice. "Everyone knows how powerful she is, and what she can do if you get on the wrong side of her."

"She hasn't been in any of my lessons today," Charlie said.

"Or ours," Tyler and I said.

"She's been in mine," Dawn said. She told us how the teacher had been shaking before, but how petrified she was when Alexandra had actually entered the room. She also mentioned how Alexandra had went to each table looking more and more disappointed as she went along.

"There's only one lesson left," I said. "She's bound to be there."

Tyler and I entered our last lesson of the day with a sense of foreboding. Everybody dreaded Science lessons, but today we all felt a brand new level of animosity. Our teacher, Mrs Carling, was sat behind her desk lining DVDs out in front of her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; her job was on the line if anything bad happened in front of Alexandra.

Tyler and I took our normal seats at the back of the room and kept our eyes on our teacher.

"Well, class," she said, calling us to attention. "I thought I'd treat you as it's the last day. I've found a few DVDs for you to watch, but you'll have to vote for which one will be put on."

It was a unanimous vote for the film _Hot Fuzz_.

We were half way through the film, and not once had Alexandra entered the room. Tyler was writing in his notebook. He was planning out his novel based on all of the cases I'd solved so far.

"When do you think she'll show," he whispered to me. Opposite us, Charlie and Dawn leaned in to join the conversation.

"It has to be soon," I whispered.

As though my words had been the queue, the classroom door opened and Alexandra slowly entered the room followed by our headteacher, Mr Dorling. The room, buzzing with hushed conversations, had gone completely silent except for the movie which was still playing.

"Excuse the intrusion, Mrs Carling," Mr Dorling said.

"No, no, come in," Mrs Carling said, feigning confidence.

Alexandra ignored Mrs Carling as though she wasn't even there. Dawn had been right; Alexandra wandered round to each table, getting even more disappointed as she went along. Finally, she reached our table. Her eyes seemed to brighten and a smile spread across her face as she spotted me.

"I recognise you," she said, completely dismissing the existence of my friends. "You're Samantha Rider, am I right? The daughter of Michael Rider; one of my researchers?"

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

"It was such a shame about your father," she carried on. "He was a good man, and a brilliant Scientist. I bet that's where you get your brains from."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at the turn in the conversation.

"I have heard of your reputation, Miss Rider," Alexandra explained. "You are quite the detective."

"Thank you," I said.

"I was wondering; would you like the chance to become an agent?"

My eyes widened. "An agent?"

"Yes. I have my own agency, and thought that you would make an excellent addition."

"I..." I was too stunned to speak. _An agent_. Wait a minute... Why was she asking a fifteen year old girl to become an agent for her?

"I'll have to think about it," I lied. "Speak to my mum."

"Yes, of course!" Alexandra said. "Parental permission would be needed. Oh, and Miss Rider,"

"Yes?"

"Your father never mentioned any... research, did he?"

"No," I lied again. "He never told me about any part of his job."

"Good, good," she muttered. "Well, until we meet again, Miss Rider."

She wandered onto the last table in the room, and positively beamed at the sight of Jessica Johnson, who she treated the same as me.

"Sam?" Dawn muttered, dragging my attention back to my friends.

"What the hell was all that about?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "But I intend to find out."

Two hours later, Tyler and I were sat in our local haunt; Jerry's Ice Cream Parlour. As we didn't have an office, Jerry let us use one of his tables to work on cases and novel chapters, as long as we ordered something occasionally.

Whilst Tyler was writing about our day at school, including the conversation between Alexandra and me, Jerry wandered over to us carrying our usual orders, strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"So, how was school?" Jerry asked, placing our orders in front of us.

"Tense," I replied.

"Yes, I heard Alexandra would be going in,"

"Yeah, she came into our Science lesson," I said.

"And she had one interesting conversation with Sam," Tyler added.

I smacked his arm, and glared at him.

"What did she say?" Jerry asked.

"She asked me to join her agency and become an agent," I mumbled.

"SHE WHAT?" Jerry yelled. "Sam, promise me you will not say yes to that woman."

"I wasn't planning on it,"

"You are a bright kid, and she knows it," Jerry went on. "If she wants you on side then that means that she's planning something that she thinks you will be likely to stop."

"How so?" Tyler asked.

"Her dad was a brilliant scientist," Jerry explained. "He and three other men were researching something really big, but whatever it was is gone now. But Alexandra wanted it really bad. Don't make your dad's mistakes."

"I won't," I assured him. "I want nothing to do with that woman."

Jerry left us to our ice cream when he was certain I was telling the truth. Tyler ate some of his before it started to melt over the side of its cup, and then carried on with the story.

"We'll get a big case soon, Sam," he said. "One that'll really make you become an agent!"

"Yeah, I like it!" I laughed. "Special Agent Sam Rider. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Sort of like you were born to be a spy!" Tyler agreed.

"One day..." I sighed. "One day you'll be able to write about cases happening across the globe!"

Behind us the door of the Parlour slammed open, and Rosie Rennison ran into the room crying.

"SAM!" she sobbed. "Sam, please you have to help me!"

"The big case?" Tyler whispered.

"I doubt it," I muttered as I walked over to the hysteric twelve year old. "What's up, Rosie?"

"Some mean lady stole my cat!"

"Where did this happen and where is the lady now?"

"In the park! I think they're still there. Hurry!"

Harrowsmith Park was a peaceful little circle with trees and bushes around the edges and the outer trees of the woodlands around the back. There were flowers of every colour imaginable, and a fountain releasing a calm trickle of water. Near the fountain, the woman was stood, a cat sat on the ground next to her.

"That's her!" Rosie squealed.

"Excuse me!" I called. "Is that your..." I stopped speaking as I looked into the face of Alexandra. This was not going to be easy.

"Ah! Miss Rider! How pleasant to see you again," she smiled, looking to reassured that things would be simple.

"I wish I could say the same," I said. "Did you steal Rosie's cat?"

"I did no such thing," she gasped looking scandalised.

"YES YOU DID!" Rosie yelled. "That's my cat!"

"Nonsense!" Alexandra scoffed. "The child is clearly lying!"

"I'll be the one to decide that," I said. "Rosie, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was playing with Milkshake when her toy got knocked under the bush. When I went down to get it, the mean lady took Milkshake! I didn't leave him once!"

"What utter profanities!" Alexandra exclaimed. "This cat has been mine for as long as I remember, and his name is not Milkshake; it's Clawhell!"

"That's a terrible name!" Rosie squeaked.

"I'll prove who the rightful owner of the cat is," I said, my head suddenly beginning to ache from Rosie's crying. "Just stay here."

Firstly, I decided to take a look at the area in which Rosie had said she had been playing. The grass area was clear accept for two set of footprints; one human, the second feline. The human footprints had to be Rosie's, so I followed them. They lead straight to Jerry's Ice Cream Parlour. Were these footprints from when she ran to me, or were they made earlier? I entered the sweet smelling building, the bell tinkling above my head.

"Ah, Sam!" Jerry said happily. "What can I get you?"

"Did you help Rosie?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing thanks, Jerry, and still on the case," I said to them. "Jerry, did Rosie and her cat come by here earlier for something to eat?"

"Uh, yes she did," Jerry said. "She was in here about half an hour before you showed up, but she didn't have a cat."

"No cat? Interesting... Thanks, Jerry!" I said, exiting the building. So, Rosie had lied to me about not leaving the cat. What else was she lying about?

Heading back to the play area, I took a closer look at the cat's paw prints. They headed in the direction the cat was still in, but were solitary and independent. The cat walked there on its own accord. Alexandra didn't steal him.

I spotted Rosie sat on the edge of the fountain crying. I walked over to her, and saw her eyes light up then dim as she saw my expression.

"Why did you lie to me about leaving the cat alone?" I said, keeping my voice low.

"I didn't want to prove my sister right about me not being able to look after animals," Rosie sobbed.

"Well, it doesn't look good, Rosie,"

I left the child to go and look for the cat's toy. One way of solving this case was to find out who knew more about the cat. If Rosie was right about the toy, then she may be telling the truth about the cat. After getting the toy from the bush, I slowly walked to the cat.

"Here, boy," I said calmly. "I've got your toy."

The cat looked at it for a moment, and then happily started rolling around with the toy.

"So, Miss Rider," Alexandra said, sauntering towards me. "Have you found the answer to this problem yet?"

"Nearly," I said. "I just need to know something."

"What?"

"What does the cat like to play with?"

"Ah! My darling kitty loves to play with the carcases of dead rodents!"

"Right..."

Over the wall of the park was an alleyway that led directly to the back entrance of Jerry's. I ran down there, checking every crack and shadow for any mice. Finally, I found one and carried it in a plastic bag back to the park. The cat was staring up at a branch in the trees when I placed the bag next to him. He looked at it and hissed; clawing angrily at the body until it rolled away.

"Interesting," I muttered, noting that Alexandra had been wrong. The cat had now resumed staring into the tree. I looked up at spotted a shiny red apple. I picked it, and watched as the cat's eyes followed it. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I rolled the apple a little way away from me and smiled as the cat followed and started playing with it. I solved the case.

"Rosie, Alexandra," I called. "Would you please step this way; I've solved the case."

"Excellent!" Alexandra exclaimed happily.

"S-s-sam?" Rosie said.

"Milkshake is defiantly Rosie's cat," I said, putting emphasis on both names.

"WHAT?" Alexandra yelled.

Rosie beamed at me and hugged Milkshake, who purred merrily at the girl.

"Well, Rosie may have lied to me about leaving the cat alone, but she was the one who identified the cat's favourite toy."

"Okay, so the cat isn't mine," Alexandra admitted. "But the child was lying about me stealing it; it just walked up to me."

"I have an answer to that too," I said. "There was an apple on the branch behind you. When I picked it and rolled it, Milkshake followed. He wasn't walking to you; he was walking to the apple."

Alexandra looked furious. Rosie, however, squealed with delight.

"Thank you, Sam!" she laughed before running away with the cat.

I turned to leave the park when a hand landed on my shoulder turning me around.

"I bet you think you're clever, Rider," Alexandra said bitterly; I noticed the sudden drop of the word 'miss'.

"Not really, just helpful."

"Well, you have just made yourself a powerful enemy today," she threatened.

"It was just a cat," I said.

"This isn't just about the cat," she said. "The cat was merely for entertainment. But you tried to make me look like a fool!"

"I was only trying to discover the truth."

"Well, Sam Rider, the 'truth' is that you will rue the day you crossed my path." She cast me one last threatening glance, then walked from the park.

"So Alexandra stole Rosie's cat?"

I had just told Tyler about the case, showing him my notes so he could write up his next chapter.

"I just don't understand why she threatened me," I sighed.

"Power hungry people will do anything if they see anything or one standing in their way," Tyler said.

"Yeah, but that anyone just happens to be me," I pointed out.

Behind me, a man walked towards our table. He was wearing a black suit and tie, and had a badge pinned to his belt. He stopped behind me, and in the reflection of the napkin dispenser I saw him smirk.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Samantha Rider?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"That was some fine detective work back there, Samantha. Not many people would stand up to Alexandra," he said.

"Call me Sam, please, and I was just helping out a friend," I said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"My name is Harris Powel; I'm a Special Agent for the Harrowsmith Detective Agency."

"Really?"

"I was impressed by the amount of cases you've solved, so came to ask you to be the Special Agent of this area of Harrowsmith."

"NO WAY!" I beamed, rushing to my feet.

"I told you that was your big case!" Tyler laughed, hurrying to my side.

"Of course I'll have to start you off as a Junior Agent, but if you can solve a couple more cases around this area tomorrow whilst I observe, you'll be promoted to Special Agent in no time!"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"We need Agents like you who are willing to take a stand against Alexandra."

"Why?"

"She has people all over the city doing activities that aren't needed. We believe they're looking for something, and if Alexandra has sent that many people out it can't be good. So, keep an eye out for any cases that may lead back to her."

_**A/N: I love how this is getting cheesier and cheesier! R&R, fave and shtuff. PEACE!**_


End file.
